metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:D6 (Location)
Timeline thanks to Exodus spoilers for all 3 video games below Going on what we get from Exodus, ontop of what we see in the Tower DLC of Last Light, its pretty easy to set up a timeline of events of D6 in the timeline of the video games. Pre-WWIII: D6 is set up as a mix of large armory (incase of enemy invasion of Moscow), as well as a storage facility for dangerous biological weapons (likely to be used as well, incase of a traditional enemy invasion). The "Ark" facility was initially meant to house the government, but was still under construction. WWIII (2013): When the nuclear missiles were launched, Government officials in Moscow fled to the safety of D6. While the original plan was to shelter in the Ark facility, its construction had not been completed in time, nor had it suffecient stocks of food and water. Thus, D6 was chosen instead due to being built from the same design template. Here the government formed Metro Central Command. The chaos of the survivors of the Metro lead this group to remain inside the bunker. The Tower (2027): The combat simulator is created, intended to be used to train D6's combat forces to handle the new threats arising from the aftermath of the war. Teaching its users how to use the ramshackle weapons created in the Metro along with traditional firearms, as well as combat the mutants and rogue human combatants. By this point, the Metro Central Command, having failed to bring the various factions of the Metro back under control, formed the Invisible Watchers to exert indirect control. Between 2027 - 2033: D6 is abandoned, likely due to either one of the biological weapons breaking containment, the formation of the biomass in the facility's reactor, or dwindling ration supplies (likely a combination of all 3). Access to D6 is also lost. Its possible the Invisible Watchers knew the location via Metro-2 access. Most of those from D6 relocate to Polis station. At Polis, the former Spetznaz members originally assigned to D6 created the Spartan Order of Rangers to combat the various threats of the Metro. To keep their control indirect, noone of the order's members were in the unit originally assigned to D6. One former Spetznaz that managed to seek shelter in the Metro (tho was not at D6) was Miller, who was given the rank of "Colonel" and tasked with leading the force. They fooled Miller into believing the war with NATO was still going on and that the Rangers were part of Russia's Special Forces. Tales of D6 are created and grow among the people of the Metro. Events of Metro 2033: Rumors of a bunker with weapons, ammo, and most importantly: food and water ration stockpiles large enough to supply the whole Metro, are spread. Many seek it out, but none are ever successful. The Spartans are given a mission to secure a weather tower, near the 'Exhibition" station, to install a radio jammer as part of their plans to keep the Metro isolated from the world. This includes the objective of wiping out the nearby nest of Dark Ones. To facilitate this the Invisible Watchers task Miller with resecuring D6, and its WMDs. The Invisible Watchers tell him of the food and water stockpiles that could be used to supply the whole Metro and end the inter-faction conflicts over what resources there are, as well as the stockpile of weapons and armored vehicles that could be used to retake the surface. They also do not give him information about their secretive Metro-2 access line. The Spartans, with the help of Artyom, find the last remaining record of D6's access codes (therefor securing them for the Invisible Watchers). The Spartans and Artyom locate and resecure the facility and its weapons. They then secure the weather tower (via tasking Artyom to use it to launch a ballistic missile at the Dark One's nest). Events of Last Light (2034): The Spartans set up D6 as their new HQ. However, D6's food and water stockpiles had already been nearly exhausted prior to its abandonment. The Spartans also use D6's more secure rail lines to quickly dispatch to different areas of the Metro to combat the mutants. The Invisible Watchers, as part of their population control plans, manipulate the Red Line to steal a sample of highly virulent, deadly, but short lived ebola virus (as the Spartans as a whole, even Miller, would be too unlikely to agree to its use). They plant a double agent within the Spartans who steals the virus and brings it to the Red Line to be tested. Unfortunately, the successful test of the virus, along with a sudden expansion of its forces, allowed the Red Line to attempt an attack on D6. Prior to the attack D6 had been rigged with explosives. With the Spartans intending to prevent the WMDs within the facility to fall into the Red Line's hands. This was also likely a plan by the Invisible Watchers, who had not intended for the Red Line to suddenly grow its army. The facility was only spared as most of the Red Line's forces were sent to fight the Reich, and Artyom had managed to secure the help of the surviving Dark Ones. The intervention of the Dark Ones in the defense of D6 was not likely intended by the Invisible Watchers, who had instead intended to destroy the facility so that its weapons could not be used against them by the now rogue Red Line faction. The Invisible Watchers had also likely used what control they retained over the Red Line to ensure the bulk of its forces were sent against the Reich instead of attacking D6, and that the Reich was more than prepared for them, allowing the Reich to trim down the Red Line's numbers back into an acceptible level. Events of Exodus (2035): D6 is still used as the main HQ of the Rangers, to keep the weapons there secured against further attacks by the other Metro factions. Although the Rangers maintain a base at Polis were they recruit and train new members. D6's staff is now likely supplied food and water by Polis. TheNuclearSoldier (talk) 23:54, March 13, 2019 (UTC) I Think this is mostly correct, with the exception of a few bits. I Personally hated the inclusion of the invisible watchers in 2035, it broke so much of the established canon surrounding the metro, in both the games and the books. I do not think that the Watchers have been around since the begining, and i definetly do not think they have manipulated miller and the rangers since their formation. I Think Artyom and the Rangers (in both the books and games) were completly independant in finding D6, and i also do not think the red line were manipulated into do the Watchers bidding. Korbut was the one pulling the strings of the red line by blackmailing Moskvin, however i do not think the Watchers were pulling his strings. He seemed far too smart for that, and he seemed so power hungry, that D6 and the rangers would have been small fry in comparison to the Watchers. If Moskvin was also a puppet of the Watchers, then they would have surely killed of Korbut to ensure they had a loyal red line. ChrisN34 - ADMIN 16:27, March 14, 2019 (UTC)